1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the sport of archery and more particularly to devices and accessories used with the bow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the usual manual shooting of a bow and arrow, the bow string and the arrow are pulled back by the ends of the fingers of one hand of the archer, an operation that requires considerable muscular strength in the archer's fingers. The difficulty encountered in holding the bow string often results in erratic release of the string by the archer, and a concurrent loss of accuracy.
Various devices have been developed which allow the archer to pull back the bow string by pulling on a bow string release device with the ends of the fingers of the hand, with release of the bow string being accomplished by pulling with a finger on a trigger that is provided on the device. These known bow string release devices generally still require that the entire force of pulling on the bow string be provided by the ends of the fingers of a hand, and provide no means for allowing the pull to be carried by the entire grip of a hand or otherwise than by the fingers. Moreover, the known trigger release devices for archery bows and the like generally employ a rotating trigger mechanism which requires that the trigger be moved by the archer's finger against the strong pull force exerted by the bow string through what is essentially a lever to the trigger. This requires the archer to "snap" the trigger to release the arrow, which limits the accuracy obtainable with such a release.